dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Hotfix 18/09/19
Metal Gotham City (open world) *Reduced the required count for the Cure Metal Wounds feat to 9. Metal Part I: Scarlet Speedster *Fixed an issue where Horrific Visage was changing metalized people back to normal (but they still attacked players). This makes it so metal enemies will not be transformed. *Event Mode: Decreased the damage of the cops and robbers when there are four of them. Metal Part I: Batcave Breach *Event Mode: Fixed an issue where players could not return to the boss fight until it reset. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to defeat a construct turret too fast and cause it to respawn. *Sinestro's Robot Construct now hits for slightly less damage. *Hal Jordan and John Stewart should now be more likely to help fight Sinestro. *Oa - There is now a repair terminal on Oa. Metal Part I: False Idols *Increased the timer slightly for Elite and Normal Mode for securing the Phoenix after it has been defeated. *Magma Creatures in the Forge encounter in Elite will only do their leap attack once right after they spawn. *Phoenix Flamekeepers will now primarily attack and follow Foe Most Hate instead of Foe Closest. *Phoenix Flamekeepers will now pick up players within a shorter distance than before. *Found and fixed issue where the second wave in the Ares fight in Event mode was spawning too many creatures. *Found and fixed issued in the Ares fight, in Event mode, where roughly half of the creatures weren't properly set to Event mode stats. *Put in backup measures to open doors in Themyscira if certain groups of Amazons and monsters were avoided. *Put in backup measures in to keep lava floor from rising when the Living Forge is defeated, and all the anvils have not been struck. *Forged Weapons now attack Foe Most Hate unless someone is trying to strike a nearby anvil in Normal and Elite mode *Forged Weapons will now do less damage and have less health in Normal mode due to the Foe Most Hate change. *The Living Forge's weapon throw attack is more counterable now in Event and Normal and can now be countered in Elite when Lava and Steam phases aren't active. Metal Part I: Monsters of Metal 8-Player Operation *If all surviving players are mind controlled in the Poison Ivy fight, an enrage should now wipe the remainder of the group so players don't need to wait until the mind control times out. *Players should no longer be able to activate the voluntary form-changes associated with the Poison Ivy fight once the fight is over. *The encases during the Mister Freeze fight should no longer potentially cause Rage Crash. *The encases during the Mister Freeze fight should occur with a little less frequency, with a cooldown preventing you from being encased shortly after you've broken out of a previous encasement. *The chevron tell above the Dark Robins when they do one of their stun-causing attacks should last for the duration of the ability now. *The ice spikes should no longer be able to respawn in the Mister Freeze Elite mode fight. *The Ice Giant's charge attack should now knock away more of his allies, making it less likely he'll get stuck on them. He can still get hung up if he charges directly at a Brazier or the ice dome protecting Mister Freeze. *Mid-screen messages that warned of attacks from The Merciless and Red Death have been disabled, since they cannot be guarunteed to play when they're relevant. Players can still predict these attacks by paying attention to animations and chevron tells. *Slightly reduced the amount of enemies before the Poison Ivy fight. *The Ice Giant's Charge Slam attack should be less likely to hit players more than once now, and he should consistently target his most hated target, instead of choosing the most hated target who's 5+ meters away. *Adding an additional repair vendor to the area right after you free Deathstroke. Augments *Defensive Drumming now increases total amount absorbed correctly with more ranks. *Luthor's Mangled Warsuit Gauntlet now drops correctly. *Corrected typo in Heavy Metal description on Metal Resonators. Category:Hotfixes